


Just For a Night

by cubie



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot and Rattrap have to share a room and they're not thrilled, or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For a Night

**Author's Note:**

> its good to note that these two are in robot mode even tho i use raptor & rat to refer to them, no beastie kisses this time!!

 It was cramped. It was Optimus’s orders. The short maximal roughly shoved the large raptor off his bed. With a loud crash on the ground and a dinosaur yelp, Rattrap complained,

“I can’t believe Optimus for one second! I ain’t sharing my room with you, dino _butt_!” The rat robot groaned and threw his arms up. Dinobot snarled and rose from the floor.

“You think I _want_ to share a room with you, infested rodent?” The raptor rolled his optics and glanced around the rat’s messy living quarters.

“I dunno, do ya?” Rattrap smirked and readjusted himself on his cot. “I mean, we have been servicin’ each otha for a little while now. There ain’t no cameras either. Free game.” The maximal snickered. Dinobot faked a regurgitating sound from the back of his throat. 

“It sounds so… Sickening when you say it out loud. I enjoy the silence of the relationship.”

“Pft! _Silence_? No offense, lizard breath, but you are not silent when we interface. You’re a freak between the shee—“ Rattrap was cut off by a rough smack in the face. With a loud sound, the raptor claws left a wide scratch along the smaller bot’s face. “—Ow! Oi, what was that for? I was just messin’ with you!… Kinda, hehe.” Another smack, grazing the wound once more.

Rattrap squeezed his optics shut at the stinging pain. Right as he opened his eyes the saurian was deathly close to his face suddenly, causing the rat to flinch. Dinobot snarled softly and whispered,

“You’re louder than me when we interface, _vvvermin_.” The raptor pressed his lips to the maximal’s, tilting his head to fit their mouths perfectly together. Rattrap relaxed and reciprocated, softly turning his head the opposite way. The rat silently wrapped his arms around the girth of the predacon’s midsection. Feeling this calm sensation, Dinobot pulled out of the kiss and snarled roughly. “It’s disgusting how much I love you.”

“It honestly is, ya filthy pred.”


End file.
